Blizzara (ability)
Blizzara (ブリザラ, Burizara), also known as Ice 2, is a recurring spell from the series. It does Ice-elemental damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Blizzara', also known as ICE2 in the Famicom release and Ice2 in the Origins release, is a level 4 Black Magic spell which inflicts moderate Ice-elemental damage to all enemies. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it inflicts between 40-160 Ice damage, while in subsequent releases, damage dealt depends on the caster's Intelligence. The spell can be bought at Elfheim and can be learnt by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 18 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy III Blizzara causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies, it is a level 3 Black Magic spell it can bought in The Village of the Ancients or in Northwest Saronia, or can be found in Vikings Cove. It's usable by the Black Mage, Magus, Sage and in the DS version, the Onion Knight. Final Fantasy IV Ice 2, retranslated as Blizzara in the ''Advance release, causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies this spell is already known by Fusoya,Tellah, and by Rydia when she returns as an adult. This spell can also be obtained by Palom upon reaching a certain level. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The spell reappears in The After Years, cast by Black Mage, Fusoya, Palom, Golbez, Rydia, and Leonora for 15 MP. Final Fantasy V Ice 2 retranslated as Blizzara in the ''Advance release, causes medium Ice damage to one or all enemies and it is a level 3 Black Magic spell. Only Black Mages can use this magic and can only be bought in Karnak. There is also a Mystic Knight ability which allows the character to attack with the power of Blizzara in the sword. ''Final Fantasy VI Ice 2 retranslated as Blizzara in the ''Advance release, causes Ice damage to one or all enemies. This spell can be learned from the Esper Shiva or from Maduin, and Celes can learn this spell at level 25. ''Final Fantasy VII Ice 2 appears as the second level of the Ice Materia. It can be cast for a cost of 22 MP. In the 1996 Demo version, Ice 2 is available to Cloud, and he can cast it for 8 MP. Ice 2 was the only spell shown in the Demo that had its animation changed for the final game. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Blizzara is an Elemental Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Damage: N/A Special Effect: Can freeze enemies, stopping them from attacking and slowing their movements. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Two versions of Blizzara can be obtained in this game. One is the original Blizzara spell, and the other is ''Dark Blizzara, which causes the Poison and Silence status effects. There is also a command Materia called Blizzara Blade which attacks with the spell's power in the weapon. ''Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the saga to have the spell called Blizzara, it causes medium Ice damage. Players can refine one Blizzara by combining five Blizzards with Quezacotl's Mid Mag-RF ability or get five from one Magic Stone using Shiva's I Mag-RF ability. Final Fantasy IX Blizzara is a spell only usable by the Black Mage Vivi or Steiner with Magic Sword. The spell causes medium Ice-elemental damage. Vivi learns this spell from the Ice Staff. Final Fantasy X Blizzara is located on Lulu's side of the Sphere Grid. It causes medium Ice damage to one enemy and can be learned by all characters in the party. Final Fantasy X-2 Blizzara is used only by the Black Mage '''Dress Sphere'. To learn it costs 40 AP and to cast it costs 12 MP. This spell can also be used when the player has gone through two nodes on the Ice Queen Garment Grid or while equipped with the NulFrost Ring. Blizzara can also be used via Yuna's Festival-Goer Dressphere ability Ice Geta. ''Final Fantasy XII Blizzara can only be cast when its required license on the License board is learned. Anyone in the party can cast this spell and it can only be bought in Eruyt Village or on Mt. Bur-Omisace. Final Fantasy Tactics It can be learned by the Black Mage Job for 200 JP. It costs 12 MP, and its speed is 20. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Sleet Rod weapon teaches Blizzara to a Black Mage in this game. Blizzara requires 200 AP to master and deals medium Ice damage in a standard cross-shaped area. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Black Mages learn Blizzara through the Sleet Rod once more, but the Seer can also learn it through The Arnath Glyphs. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Blizzara can only be cast when fusing Blizzard Magicite. You must combine two Blizzard Magicites to cast this. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Blizzara can only be cast by piling two Blizzard spells. If the target rings are perfectly lined up, it'll cast Blizzara +1. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Blizzara is cast by stacking two Blizzard target rings. Dissidia Final Fantasy Blizzara is a Brave attack for Terra, which involves her summoning three ice shards in front of her that converge into one larger shard and fire forward. Gallery File:Blizzara-FFVA.png|Blizzara in ''Final Fantasy V File:BlizzaraFF6.png|Blizzara in Final Fantasy VI File:FFVII Ice2.png|Ice 2 in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIII Blizzard.png|Blizzara in Final Fantasy VIII File:DFF Terra Blizzara.png|Blizzard used by Terra in Dissidia